The embodiment relates to a wireless power receiver and a method of manufacturing the same. In more particular, the embodiment relates to a wireless power receiver used for wireless power transmission or an antenna to reduce a thickness of the wireless power receiver and to simplify the manufacturing process thereof and a method of manufacturing the same.
A wireless power transmission or a wireless energy transfer refers to a technology of wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices. In the 1800's, an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction has been extensively used and then a method of transmitting electrical energy by irradiating electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been suggested. Actually, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors, which are frequently used in daily life, are charged based on the principle of electromagnetic induction. The electromagnetic induction refers to the generation of an electric current through induction of a voltage when a magnetic field is changed around a conductor. The electromagnetic induction scheme has been successfully commercialized for electronic appliances having small sizes, but represents a problem in that the transmission distance of power is too short.
Besides the electromagnetic induction scheme, the long-distance transmission using the resonance and the short-wavelength radio frequency has been suggested as the wireless energy transfer scheme.
However, in general, a wireless power receiver disposed in a terminal has a thick thickness and the manufacturing process thereof is complicated.